


Variations on a Theme：主题变奏

by ChenaultGG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loki-centric, M/M, One Shot Collection, 一发完集锦, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenaultGG/pseuds/ChenaultGG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一系列以Loki为主要人物的一发完集锦，会有新章节更新，不过永远都是完结的呦~~~</p><p>（一）Loki&Odin：Odin在Jotunheim捡到了弃婴Loki<br/>（二）Loki/Thor：Thor在Loki生日的清晨叫醒了他<br/>（三）Loki&Thor：Loki必须得和Thor好好谈谈<br/>（四）Loki&Thor：Thor第一次看见他弟弟<br/>（五）Loki/Steve<br/>（六）Loki/Thor：Loki第一次试穿他的盔甲，Thor看起来好像不大满意<br/>（七）Loki/Natasha<br/>（八）Loki&Frigga：Loki回忆他母亲时重新寻回了力量<br/>（九）Loki&Sif：Loki有自杀念头的心里斗争<br/>（十）Loki/Thor：Thor失忆了，Loki开心爆棚</p><p>译者：我会翻（一）（二）（六）（十） 这四篇哦~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki & Odin - Gen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variations on a Theme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286228) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> Many thanks to proantagonist for writing these wonderful ficlets and allowing me to translate, best wishes：D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki & Odin (Gen)：Odin在Jotunheim发现了弃婴Loki，他们二人的一番“对话”，最终决定了这片国界的命运

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和 [Bargaining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1108212/chapters/2230369)同一背景哦，不过也可以独立成文的，
> 
> 原始版本发布在 [Tumblr](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/post/86615827495/i-love-your-odin-headcanon-can-we-get-him-with)

这个小婴儿变换颜色后不久，众神之父几乎立刻认识到一切不是幻觉，这个怀里的小东西温度渐渐升高直到和Odin一样，这个小宝宝看起来有点困惑，还微微哆嗦起来。

哆哆嗦嗦的，Odin意识到，这是个变形者，而且还是潜力深不可测的。

Odin把这个小婴儿带回驻地，把他包裹好藏在怀里，那些试图想去和众神之父说话的人都没有得到答复，他那只伤眼里的严厉神色让人不寒而栗。

回到他私人帐篷的时候，Odin把这个小宝贝放到铺满了毛皮的床上，Loki抗议着扭来扭去的，眉毛都皱在一起好像在命令再把他抱起来。

“你叫什么名字啊，嗯？”Odin问道，“我们还没有好好见面呦，作为这个国域的王子，我想你会有些礼貌规范吧？”

“Looooo……”小宝贝声音软软的，“Keee Kah bah……”手指头伸向众神之父又缩回了嘴巴里。

Odin弯起嘴角，“Loki？啊，那我们这算是正式见面啦，Loki王子，我非常遗憾的告诉你而今你是战争的俘虏啦，我发觉你的作用在这战争里不容小觑嘛，恐怕我没法好心的把你留在这里了，你以后很勇敢的杀掉所有敢接近你的敌人，不过呢，或许我该在给你讲清楚前先吃点晚餐？”

Odin用手指喂给LOki一点浸泡在热牛奶里的面包，这面包是采摘Frigga花园里的鲜果做的还带点蜂蜜的甜美，尝到第一口的时候，Loki就很好奇地挑起眉毛，小唇瓣哆嗦着，看来很感兴趣，他又饿有冷的。

“好啦，让我们来讲讲原委，小家伙”，Odin说着，又把一块面包浸到牛奶里，“我知道你想变成Aesir族人的样子好让我在你们国度里呆的更放心，你别多虑，我也可以变换形态你就可以变回Jotun人的样子，可以让你暖和些，你能听懂我的提议很合理吧？”

Loki伸出小臂张开嘴巴去够弄Odin给他的松软的面包，差点重重的咬到了Odin的指头。

“啊……”，Odin说道，“真是幸运你还没有长牙，这是你的方式想要告诉我同意这个提议吗？”

Loki很是挫败地咬着Odin的手指。

“不用客气”，Odin说道，“我一返回Asgard就会把你的同意转达给众神之母，或许你愿意自己向她转述你的谢意？我知道作为一个骄傲的战争俘虏，尤其这么一个这么会讨外国国王欢心的，恐怕不愿意给敌方这么高评价，你是想告诉我你愿意在和平的守护下前往我们的神域吗？”

“Bah……”，Loki答道。

“嗯……”，Odin庄严又深思熟虑地点点头，如同朝堂议会上那样，“那好吧，小家伙，记住今天，你和我一起决定了这片疆域的未来，我会马上起草必要的文书，你也不再是被看管的俘虏了，我该拿你怎么办好呢，我的孩子？”

最后几个字说出来的时候Odin几乎愣住了，他之前只对一个人这么说过。

“Loki”，Odin喃喃地舌尖回味着这个名字，听起来还挺讨人喜欢的，温暖又富有诗意美，虽然不是Odin会选择的，不过也很合适，“Loki……”他又默念了一遍，小宝宝正热切地盯着他手里的面包，不过很快当Odin大拇指递给他的时候神情立刻放松起来，“别害怕，我的孩子，我不会丢下你的。”

……

……

……

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki第一次试穿他的新战甲，Thor好像不是很乐见其成啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki 头盔PWP
> 
>  原系列文的第六篇：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2286228/chapters/5310407

Loki有点认不出镜中的自己了，他的新战甲包裹着他好像第二层皮肤，魔法注入其中适应它的新主人。Loki反复仔细研究着他的新头盔，每一个细节都是精心设计制造的，算是他这身装束的点睛之笔，他要求头盔参照他父亲和祖父为例要带犄角的，他们的头盔都是根据个人风格来打造，而Loki头盔的犄角，是弯曲的向后延伸，显得格外威风凛凛。

他在镜子猛然发觉Thor正望着他，有点迫切地想知道自己的选择效果如何，”你觉得怎么样？”

Thor一面来回打量着他弟弟的新造型一面走过来，有点说不清道不明的感觉，而且也不确信希不希望看见Loki身着戎装，“说不好，细节有点错乱”。

“那是因为还没有完成”，Loki抚摸着盔甲的表面，想象着最终定稿的样子，皮革和布片都还没有压边也没有缝合在一起，只等着他这次试装完成就最后收尾。

Thor喉咙里发出不置可否的一声响动，站到Loki的身后，即使隔着质地厚实的披风似乎也能感受到他弟弟温暖的皮肤，“得做些调整”，Thor说道，手掌按在Loki臀部上，长长手指极具占有欲地伸展开包住骨节硬硬的凸起，另一只手安放在Loki下腹那，就在他护胸甲的尽头与布料连接的那块位置，手指坚决地蜿蜒向下，“就这个位置”。

“Thor”，Loki一面拽住他哥哥的手一面示意身后还开着的门，“你干嘛……”

Thor贴向他，按着Loki的后背压向他前胸，呼气热热的喷进他弟弟脖子里，在他高高的领口和头盔的底部之间只能露出窄窄一线缝隙，Loki下意识地就把头偏向一侧给Thor让出更大的施展空间，他们握在一起的手也向下滑直到Thor的手掌越发靠向他弟弟的阴茎，Loki张开嘴，睫毛颤抖着迎向Thor叹出一声几近融化的呻吟。

“而这片该在这儿”，Thor说着，另外一只手的指头抠着Loki骶椎骨上面的小腰窝，他下身那里也好像睡醒了振奋来，Thor眼睛瞟到时候一面看着Loki脖颈处被濡湿的小片痕迹笑道，“或者不要这片，看起来有点多余”。

“你就会帮倒忙”，Loki咬牙切齿地说，不过看着镜中的自己，那片甲胄被重新调整位置后确实看起来更有气势了些，“门还看着，会被看见的”。

Thor一面揉搓着听他急促的喘息，一面也把自己的耸起抵到Loki屁股结实的肌肉上，“可我要是不帮你解决了的话，一会你的裁缝回来看见你…兴奋的样子怎么办，多难堪呀”。

“你要是把我没完成的战袍弄脏，我发誓以——”，Loki忽然失声了一般，嘴巴张开无声的叫喊：

Thor的手已经穿过了那一片片未缝合起的织物，向下揉捏着Loki阴茎上柔软的皮肤，“你不好好穿内裤怎么会是我的错，而且很幸运你的战袍还没收尾，你得学会如何快速把他脱下来，以免有什么措手不及的意外啊”。他一面轻笑着，手上加快掀起他袍子把裤子向下扯去，“或许我们可以好好练习下”。

Loki呼出一大口气，冲门挥舞个手势一把甩上，再施咒锁严实，“恨死你了”。

“你要不喜欢的话，叫我停下啊”，Thor把裤子拉下大腿，把阴茎解放出来，“别假装你没邀请我似的，以为我看不见你眼神吗？”

Loki舔舔嘴唇，感受到质感冰凉凉的披风正贴在自己空落落的屁股上，Thor把披风别向一侧，手掌捏着紧实的臀瓣，掌心就像烙铁那么烫，Loki闪躲着说道，“至少让我把头盔摘下来”。

“不”，Thor的另一只手还包裹着他弟弟的阴茎，“留着它”。

“为什么？”

Thor一面把Loki抚弄得挺立起来，一面也加紧脱着自己裤子，Loki很快就脑海中昏沉一片，倚着Thor随意识渐渐飞远，而且有些掌握不住平衡，他的头盔本是作为保护作用、而且质地也不是笨重到拖累到动作，而它的存在却仍旧是不容忽略，Loki头偏向一侧，Thor站在身后摩挲着能找到的每一处裸露出来的皮肤，一如既往在战场上似的，Loki力量完全不可与Thor同日而语，弱点被拿捏的准准确确，即使穿着战甲也添不了胜算。

“你讨厌这样，是不是？”Loki咝咝吸气半闭着眼睛，“看见我哪怕是展示出一点力量，所以你这样，非要在我最强大的时候把我办踏实”。

“我这么做是因为我想这么做”，Thor把两根指头塞进他嘴里，效果显著地打断对话，“为你自己着想识相点乖乖弄湿了”。

Loki抗拒不了呻吟着吸吮Thor的两根粗指头，他们虽不是第一次这样做，但是每一次的亢奋程度都丝毫不减，下腹积蓄的快感慢慢升腾上小腹，那里的肌肉也绷得紧紧的，Thor仍旧慢慢地抚慰着Loki阴茎，看他等不及求着要释放，每一处Thor摸过的地方如同一簇簇火舌舔舐过。

等Thor满意地看着手指湿得差不多的时候，一把把Loki向前推去，他下意识伸出双手抵住面前的镜子，给这架全身镜染上指痕，一面睁开眼看着气喘吁吁满面红光的自己，脸颊涨上鲜艳的颜色，唇瓣也干张着发不出声，而Thor在背后身形魁梧不怒自威。

当Thor的指头揉搓着他后穴的褶皱时，他的急喘喷在镜上蒙起了雾气，而Thor指头轻松探进来的时候不由得哆嗦了下。

“嗯……”，Thor一面用指上的唾液做着润滑叹道，“看来昨晚过后你还挺开放的呀，我们应该多多做，让你随时都给我准备好”。

Loki喟叹着，不知是该让他停下还是恳求要更多，他指尖刮弄着玻璃镜面，给薄雾刻印上一道道水渍。

这时候敲门声传来，正是裁缝回来准备完成最后任务了，当然啦，这个倒霉蛋可真会挑时机，偏偏要在Thor刚刚逗弄Loki甜蜜的穴口时出现，Loki低低咒骂一声，气急败坏，可就在Thor强硬手势下做不了什么，只能堪堪稳住自己。

“等一会儿”，Thor在他背后叫道，“我弟弟突然病了”，他一面低声笑着，一面继续眼下更重要的事情，指头又从他弟弟身上掀开一片布料。

“需要我叫医师来吗？”裁缝隔着门叫道，“他听起来病的不轻”。

“操”，Loki粗喘着，“操……”，他头盔已经抵在镜子上，前额的汗液都凝成了小水珠。

“没必要”，Thor手下继续抚弄着他弟弟的阴囊，“我会治这个病，半小时后你再回来”。

半小时？Loki昏昏沉沉的听着。

当Thor手指撤出时Loki抖了下刚要松口气，不及防他阴茎猛然抵到了入口，每次这个时候Loki都痉挛了似的，毕竟Thor尺寸那么可观，似乎Loki永远也做不到扩张得能习惯的那一天。一面咬紧牙关一面他哥哥继续开拓起来。

“放松点”，看着Loki畏缩的样子Thor声音温和了许多，手掌慢慢滑过露出的一小条后背，“给我放松点，你知道我很温柔的”。

听着Thor嗓音里的热度Loki放松了许多，当Thor终于冲破那入口的一小圈肌肉的时候，脑中一切念头似乎都灰飞烟灭了，“哦……”，他叫道。

Thor身下的动作慢慢轻柔，不再抚弄Loki的时候鼻子亲昵的蹭蹭他，从后抱着他缓缓的律动，舒缓又充满爱意，再次把Loki碍事的披风拨到一边。

“抱住我“，Thor的每一次顶弄都愈发陷入深处，扳住Loki头盔的一只角，拽着他向后仰去偏向左侧，露出他皮肤雪白的咽喉，Thor又松开手摸向那片温暖的皮肤，微微使力按压着想提醒Loki又没有太用力让他喘不上气。

Loki很快就撑不住镜子了，双手滑下两侧，只能右臂向后环抱住Thor的胳膊，要不是他哥哥的胳膊的力量，恐怕要栽到地上，他喉结在Thor手掌下不住吞咽着。

“摸你自己”，Thor盯着镜中，“我想看”。

虽然Loki听到了他的要求，可是意识混沌好半天才反应过来，伸手摸向自己的时候只能拼命忽略掉身后频率缓慢却抵到最深的阴茎，即使Thor很小心了还是觉得自己被被撞得散架，好像他哥哥已经深入到血管之中融为一体。

终于他跟上了Thor的节奏，随着速率慢慢加快，Loki手上也随着每一次抽插动作着。

Thor喉间吐出满意的一声赞扬频率愈发快了，他亲着Loki头盔的边缘说道，“我要你记住，弟弟”，热气都悉数喷在Loki脖颈间，“你很强但也不是无可匹敌(invincible)”，他臀部往前撞得愈发用力，深深冲进Loki体内随着每一次冲击肌肉绷紧了又放松。

Loki又再次保持不住平衡了，胳膊从Thor脖颈那里抽开开，按着镜面想撑住自己，重力之下玻璃面绽开裂纹，“Thor，拜托”。

“快说”，Thor命令道。

Loki挫败地哭喊一声，“你比我强！你比你弟弟力量大！恭喜你啊Thor，这是你要听的对吗！”

“这不是我要听的！”Thor低吼着，随着生气音量拔高。

他重新调整了姿势把Loki双臂抓过来反剪到背后一手扼住，另一只手向前握紧了Loki的阴茎，一面身后连续猛撞的时候，Loki的头盔也狠狠地地撞到玻璃，裂痕愈发扩散开来。

“快说！”

“我不是无可匹敌！”Loki嘶喊道，说完就再也坚持不住，射到了玻璃上粘满了Thor的手。

“不”，Thor耐心地安抚他缓过来，“你不是”。

很快Loki双腿就再也支撑不住了，Thor一直抱着他直到最后一滴流尽，终于慢慢地扶着Loki自己也跪倒在地板上，他一点力气都不剩甚至不愿意胳膊支起来就只是脸颊贴着地板，手掌微微弯着搭在脸侧，带着略微困倦的笑意。

Thor的态度也又和煦了许多，“你在很多我不懂的地方都很了不起”，一面说一面把那散开的黑鸦鸦头发塞回Loki的头盔，“不过你也不要被冲昏头脑，多少伟人都覆灭于此，你懂吗？”

Loki半睁开眼，闪神了好久，“什么？”

Thor爱恋地笑笑，重新打起精神来满足自己的欲望，这半个小时几乎每一分每一秒都过得充实满足，享受地看着他弟弟在身下湿润又放松，当最后终于高潮的时候他深深贯穿进去拖延好一会儿，放低身子趴在Loki身上，保持着身下来连接在一起，吻在Loki懒洋洋的嘴角。

“好了帮你收拾下”，Thor低声说，戏弄似的拍了把Loki的屁股，“但愿你的裁缝不要发现”。

……

……

……

“作为对损伤的额外补偿”，Thor扔给裁缝一小袋金币。

裁缝低头看着钱袋，又看看镜子上破裂开脏污的痕迹，更不别提Loki的甲胄固定好的地方也撕开许多，金币补偿镜子的损失算是绰绰有余了，可他想象不出那位年轻的王子是得了什么急病弄成这样，“您休息好了吗，殿下？”他问道，“刚才是很严重的病吗”。

“谢谢关心”，Loki说道，脸颊有些发热，盯着地面，眨眨眼睛，“现在可以重新开始试穿了吗？”

“是的是的，当然”。

下一个小时里，Thor仔细他审视他弟弟甲胄的每一个细节的裁剪与调整，指出不合理的地方再耐心地等待纠正，等裁缝宣布就快完成的时候，可还是看着Loki的镜中影像微微皱眉。

“您觉得不合适吗？殿下？”裁缝的声音有点瑟瑟发抖。

“再来一遍”，Thor不辨喜怒地命令道，“其实很好了，我认为，没见过比这还好的，只是还说不上是完美，我要让所有人都看见我弟弟第一眼就要畏惧发抖。”

裁缝的确听得发抖了，不过还是点点头继续听命工作。

当Loki在镜中对上他哥哥的眼睛时，Thor回以一笑似乎在说，所有人都会畏惧发抖，但只有一个是例外。

……

……

……

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：喜欢possessive Thor _(:зゝ∠)_


	4. 锤锤失忆梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor失忆了，Loki非常开心~~

“你是谁？”Thor问道，他嗓音干哑，如同在真空状态下说话，忽闪着眼睛试图挥走眼前的昏花。

  
Loki听了这问话有点愣，既恐慌、不敢置信还带点上不来气的狂喜，他自己的哥哥居然认不出他来？难道Odin把他长子贬谪到中庭也一并抹除了他的记忆？真是意料不到的好运啊。  
  
看着他环顾四周的眼睛和嘴角无助的样子，Thor好像迷失在这家徒四壁的房间里，——如果这有可能的话，这屋子的承重墙和地板都很脆弱，就算对于中庭人来说也不过是个临时的落脚地。  
  
Loki有好多种方式可以回答这个问题，他迟疑了会儿，相对于毫无挑战性地去统治Asgard，他完全可以不答话径直走掉，但他可不想让这机会白白溜走，他可以告诉Thor他们是兄弟，赢得他的立刻信任，但却算Loki不以谎言界的祖师自居，那也只有一个答案可选。  
  
Loki开口，轻柔的声音就如祷告词那般神圣，“我是你的王”。  
  
随后Thor神色的抑郁一洗而尽，Loki笑了起来，——他被绝对且毫无保留地信任了。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
把Thor留在中庭有些冒险，不提Sif、三勇士甚至还有Heimdall的反对意见，Mjolnir也一并扔在这，说不准这对他有什么影响呢？万万不能让Thor再见到摸到那锤子。  
  
所以Loki拿定主意要带他去个更十全十美的地方，一个更好控制他的地方，就连Heimdall也看不见的，除九界之外的所在。  
  
作为神域的王给他带来的是从未敢想象的经历，这真是美妙，手持Gungnir能给Loki带来无可限量的神力，让一切都成为可能，让他的梦想也有了科学上的依据可行起来，显然众神之父将这神器的威力浪费了一个又一个百年光阴，他不过是个手握神力却不知如何驾驭的昏聩老头儿，要么就是他太缺乏想象力了。  
  
Loki在Yggdrasil的枝桠间建立了一个新空间，他将Gungnir的能量和自己的法术杂糅一起，构架出这么个孤独的镜像世界。  
  
这地方不大也还不完善，但Loki总会改进的：  
  
这里是黑暗铺就的地面、星辰锻造的廊柱，四面水晶玻璃反射着蓝光，孕育着悄无声息的力量，Loki满意地看着心想下次或许可以创造些有生命的植物，比如草坪鲜花之类。 虽然目前是空白的但有说不完的可能，里面空气不错但有点冷，所以Loki造了个像黑冰那样的材质的大壁炉，里面的火焰永久不熄，在黑暗中闪烁着蓝紫色的光芒，带着香气的烟雾袅袅升起不知遁入何处，这里的温度不错了，虽然还远远不足以消灭这里刺骨的悚然、让人觉得敬畏起来。  
  
他又用新学得掌握的法术建造了最基本的家具，他细心地切割装饰又抛光直到它们雕琢得色泽奕奕，在这漆黑的世界里，他小心翼翼地用星光点亮黯淡，又用云团做了个最柔软的卧床。  
  
可他还是有些忍受不住这里令人发狂的沉寂，但很快灵光一现，他将Gungnir顿在地上，权杖根部一道溪流倾泻而出，这泛着白沫的溪水环绕这水晶宫殿一周，它没有源头、也不知归于何方， 只是在尽头化作白雾，静悄悄地蜿蜒而上，在空茫中没了踪迹。  
  
溪水潺潺流动的声音感觉很温暖、很熟悉，不知怎的他想起了……家，和其它地方。  
  
当Loki结束的时候，他后退欣赏着自己的杰作，这是座建立在虚无之上的宫殿，没有门自然也没有锁，虽是令人窒息的美，但也略微惊悚。  
  
“这是哪儿？”Loki把Thor带来的时候他问道。  
  
_**你的监狱**_ ，Loki心说，但这话可无法从他嘴里溜出去。  
  
“你的家”，Loki朗声答。  
  
Thor的困惑变作了带着希望的谨慎微笑，看他被剥夺的力量的样子真古怪，变得更温柔、更亲切。  
  
Loki给他的囚犯带来食物饮水和其他必需品，他运用Gungnir的神力为地面铺上没有尽头的地毯，又从Asgard带来最奢华的毛皮垫在床上，给他哥哥择选了许多能激发感情的书籍，——就如同他其它作为的目的一样；他还用丝绸内里的天鹅绒衣服打扮Thor，用柔软光洁的皮革给他做靴子，用香气袭人的油膏给他梳理头发。  
  
但Loki这么做可不是为了让他舒服，绝对不是。  
  
他是想让这冰冷的地方教会Thor要畏惧他，要用美好和想象激发他的感激，他们兄弟互相仰仗最好不过。  
  
Loki想要Thor膜拜他。  
  
“你真慷慨，一如既往，我的王”，Thor这么说，“我能做些什么来报答你的恩德？”  
  
这句中的每一个字都让Loki兴奋得发狂，妙趣横生极了，想出这个游戏的他真是天才。  
  
“我别无所求”，他故作神秘地答。  
  
他只不过想见证这一切，——看着Asgard光芒万丈的王子给豢养在牢笼之中，在他王者的阴影之下无比驯服与虔诚。  
  
这个牢笼里面的时间相较外面的过得稍快，但这依然很残忍，Loki只在几个礼拜间才来拜访一次做为对他哥哥的折磨。  
  
Thor消磨光阴、无事可做，为了消耗那些多余的精力，他在环绕这虚无空间的溪流中裸泳，Loki敢说他哥哥给孤独弄得挫败极了，他整天的跑步直到爬不起来。  
  
而当他的君王肯赏光驾临的时候，Thor高兴得要爆炸。  
  
Thor本是个喜欢交际的家伙，而现在Loki是他的整个世界，Thor将他的光降不仅是看做馈赠来款待，他愿意做尽一切来让他的王够舒服呆得久一些，他给Loki倒酒再聚精会神地看他啜饮的每一口，又焦灼地等待自己能再有用途的机会，比如给他续杯，他们吃饭的时候，Thor也要紧挨在他身旁而不是坐对面。  
  
他们还侃侃而谈几个小时，Thor会在Loki不在的痛苦时间里嘟嘟囔囔地念着书，再给他叙述书中读来的稀奇古怪的趣闻轶事，他们有时候又一语不发，只默默注视着，仿若在无声交谈。  
  
他们眼中只有对方，这不就是Loki的唯一所愿？  
  
“这是惩罚吗？”Thor有时候会如是问，“让我完全回忆不起从前只能活在你的王国里？”  
  
Loki从不回答这个问题也只字不提Asgard，看着他哥哥尝试自己解答这个疑惑更是兴趣盎然，“你觉得你该被惩罚吗？”  
  
Thor垂下头，他觉得自己不像个罪犯，但他也回想不起任何自己可能犯下的罪过所以无法言之凿凿地作答，“你是我的王，这由你决定。”  
  
Loki弯着嘴角，伸出手捉住他下巴抬起他头来，在水晶和星光的映衬下，Thor的眼睛是璀璨至极的蓝色，那里面盛满好奇与崇拜而大睁着，不过今天又多了些许担忧。  
  
Loki觉得该怜悯他，他答，“在你失去记忆之前，你引发了战火”，他又解释，“我得承认我因为你的行为很生气，因为这现在成为了我的战争。”  
  
Thor听闻吓坏了，又有些无助的茫然，他真是一点也记不起了，干张着嘴巴试图说些什么。  
  
“不要怕”，Loki又柔声说，他用指肚漫过Thor的胡茬，“我原谅你了”。

Thor迎合着Loki的碰触，渴求他的气息如若凉水灌入干渴的喉间，“你真是宽宏大量，我的王，告诉我能做什么来弥补？如果是我引发战火，让我为你终结它，我觉得自己很强壮。”

Loki并不作声，因为他一点也不想让他哥哥回忆起他是多么的强壮，所以他只是高深莫测地微笑，让这个爱慕他的囚犯自己去解读。

Thor把这当成为展示他忠诚的考验，他想起了解他的王性情的热切程度以指数方式快速增长，虽然他还不足以敏感到拿捏这里的气氛，但是Loki在的时候Thor愈发变得全神贯注来赢取他的原谅，他观察Loki呼吸、走路，默默记下Loki注视他的次数，还有为什么Loki又移开了目光。

“你很忧虑”，差不多一年过后Thor察言观色后说，但于Loki而言远远没有到一年，“一天又一天，我能从你脸上看出来，还是战况在困扰你吗？”

Thor本在溪流里游泳，他探出半个身子来换气，用胳膊支撑着趴在岸边，水滴在他皮肤和金发上像钻石那样闪烁发光。

Loki正就近坐着，穿的严严实实手里拿着被遗忘很久的酒杯，眼都不眨地盯着他哥哥看，他暗想Thor恐怕不知道这水深得没有下限，或者也不知道他被又爱又恨。

Loki不喜欢他哥哥仔细研究着他的伪装指出那些他试图掩饰的东西，“告诉我”，他故意刻薄地说，“你在这里有‘一天一天’的概念可言吗？”

这答案不言而喻，因为这里根本没有白天、也没有夜晚，不过是个虚妄没有边际的空间装着一对兄弟，但他们都知道，即使没有碰触，这对话也像点燃的火星而劈啪作响。

“不要去说那些你不知道的事情”，Loki继续说，“那些我不在这儿的时候做的事情。”

“我愿意”，片刻后Thor又说，“我很想，了解你。”

Loki别过脸，握紧酒杯，假装在Thor从水中站起的时候没有被勾走目光，

但是随着火星点点、随着Thor一步步走来，Loki觉得自己牙齿在打战。

Thor全裸着，浑身一丝不挂，身体就像精雕细琢的那般完美，从肩膀宽阔的弧线，到胸前和腹部凸起的山丘，再到下面壮硕的腿根，就连他脚踝都长得很美，骨节分明线条流畅。

Loki不知道自己有没有面色发红，这是他哥哥走近站在他面前的时候唯一力所能及想到的，看他坦然自若又胆大妄为的样子，水滴从他身上滑落在地板上再了无痕迹，没有水渍残留，只有黑暗铺满。

“和我躺会儿吧，”Thor低声说。

Loki盯着他哥哥修长的手指看，这真是完美的手啊，Loki的脸色没有因他的邀请而变化，但他的身体可没有那么忠诚，他硬了，几乎说不出话来，仿若脑子里的供血给掐断了。

“我不累”，Loki低声说，他又咽了口酒，几乎喝干了。

Thor在他面前跪下身，视线与他的王平齐，他拿过Loki的杯子放到一边，用炽热的掌心寻觅上Loki的大腿，“我知道。”

Loki脑中警铃大作，但这也不是什么新闻，自从他把Thor扔到这水晶的宫殿像洋娃娃那般戏耍就已经无比渴望且惧怕此刻。

Loki双手搭在膝上，Thor拿起它们，心存对那儿的敬畏而抚摸着，他轻吻着他手放到自己脸颊上，鼓励Loki去摸他。

随后他又如朝圣般虔诚地俯下头，把吻落在他王的膝盖上。

这吻真是灼热得眩晕了，渗透过Loki衣服的每一丝纤维到他皮肤上，让他带着渴望而皮肤刺痛。

“你一定要穿这么多吗？”Thor拎起Loki的丝绸围巾，下摆延伸到了膝盖那里，“我经常想为什么你从来不脱外袍，你冷吗？”

“一贯如此”，Loki答，他觉得自己的舌头僵住了。

Thor眼中抑郁的蓝色揣摩着Loki的反应，见他并不反感，就是有点压抑的恐慌，Thor再次垂头，压在Loki腿间，把嘴按向Loki的小腹。

Thor气息和他吻的热度如同液体渗过Loki的衣服，他张开嘴哆嗦着手，试图去抚摸他哥哥打湿的发络，但他不敢出声，因为他没有自信会出口说出什么，Loki不敢相信他的直觉。

“我爱你”，Thor说，每一个字听来都如雷贯耳，“和我躺会儿吧，让我取悦你。”

那些Thor在Loki下腹处点燃的热血都奔涌到他下身，“你这傻瓜”，Loki快想不起自己身处何地了，“你干了什么？”

Thor从Loki肚子那里抬起头，脸上的笑容既满是爱慕却也风骚得不顾一切，“我太大胆了吗，陛下？”他的双手再次游弋过Loki腿侧，揉搓着顺势而上。

水珠从他胳膊上滴落，打湿了Loki的衣服，但这不是他颤抖的缘故，当Thor啃咬他喉结的时候一声急喘溜了出来，落在他皮肤上Thor的唇瓣所带来的灼烧感觉如同罪恶本尊。

Loki带着快乐轻哼起来，仿若自己漂浮在空中，但终于回想起一切的时候他又猛然跌落，“不能这样，你精神不正常，你的记忆……”

“我想要我的记忆中有你”，Thor说，湿漉漉的邪恶舌头掠过他的下颌线，他又短暂停驻深深吸气，“你的气息，你的味道，我想要我全身都是。”

Loki噘着嘴，喘了起来，Thor又抬头一并品尝着那里，真是贪婪呀，他们在吻的间隙里，鼻子抵在一起，共享着所有的气息，肺部抽空了又给填满，迫不及待但又每每给丢落在边境游荡，他们夺走了对方的呼吸。

“告诉我停下”，Thor说，“我就停下”。

Loki伸手摸他哥哥的嘴，因为Thor的嘴唇正带着崇敬压在他皮肤上，他带着好奇轻触着，舔舔自己的下唇他说，“做点什么。”

“做什么都行”，Thor立刻答，他把Loki手指头含进嘴里吸吮起来。

Loki快叫出声来好像肺部再提供不了足够的氧气给他，那种湿度、热度都让他颤栗，“记住这是你起的头”，他用尽了最后一口气说。

当他们嘴唇再次碰撞到一起的时候Loki将将来得及抽出手指，他在Thor面前拉起条银丝，而Thor大睁双眼，畅饮着眼前的一切，简单的吻不过浮光掠影一般，他们已经捱挨了多年，而今正是一口口地去缓解这饥渴。

 分秒钟的过去随着亲密的升温，当Loki开始感受、开始盼望他哥哥嘴巴的下一步时候，他也跟随着，迎合着他翻搅的舌尖和探索着他身躯的指头。

直到他们的唇瓣因为过度用力微肿发红才放开彼此，但依旧摩挲着、逗弄着，本想定神但沉溺太深。

“要我舔你吗？”Thor在他的嘴角边喃喃低语，他从层层衣袍下解放出Loki的阴茎用指头拨弄着。

Loki瞳孔放大、眸色加深，他呆得一动不动，下腹绷得紧紧的，专注地忍耐着不要释放出来，Thor又咯咯笑着用鼻子蹭走他脸上的紧张。

随后他深吸口气，带着满怀的期盼与感激俯下头去。

 ……

……  
  
……

 过了会儿Thor肚皮朝下趴在床上，带点男孩子气的笑仰起头，他头发依然湿淋淋的，但就算在这没有阳光的牢笼之中，他的躯干依旧像纯金打造而熠熠生辉。

Loki凝神看着。

在Thor似有似无的碰触下他皮肤痒痒的，他一手提着裤子，指头哆嗦着，因为Thor的唾液他阴茎还硬着湿的，想想刚才从他哥哥嘴里抽出来那个深粉色有口水润泽给弄得亮晶晶的样子就心跳加速。

这个邀请再明显不过，——打开他哥哥的大腿，塞进那个弧线优美的屁股里。

Loki畅想着那种感觉，带着数个世纪以来的挫败与失落劈开他哥哥。

但他没有接受那个慷慨的邀请，Loki只是摇摇头说，“我不想这样。”

在他们位置交换的时候，Loki从来没有这么生自己的气（或是如释负重），当Loki躺下去而Thor跪坐起身的时候他还有点茫然，但很快打起精神又重新抚弄起来。

他屏住呼吸带着敬畏给他的王脱衣服，一面用吻来温暖露出的每一片苍白皮肤，而这一切都比Loki所能想象的都要甘美上万倍。

 _ **惩罚我**_ ，他无声地恳求他哥哥， _ **看不出我做了什么吗，你这蠢货！**_

“不要那个”，当Thor拿来小油膏罐子时候Loki说。

Thor蹙蹙眉，他指头正按在Loki大腿根，就在臀缝下面一点儿那，“那样会弄疼你。”

Loki想要叫他闭嘴，听从他君王的命令，但在Thor越发的温柔弄湿了手指打开他颤抖大腿的时候，他一个字也说不出来。

“求你”，Thor吻在Loki的蝴蝶骨上，“让我好好对你。”

因为有沉默作为他的答复，Thor继续用唇舌瞻仰他王的身体，他亲吻Loki的肌肉让他不复紧张，当Thor蘸着油膏的指头滑进他身体的时候Loki几乎泪下了，他把脸埋在床垫上闷声地恳求与咒骂。

自从Thor开始这游戏Loki所赖以生存的镇静与冷漠都离他远去，在他哥哥手里，他不再是他的王、他也不知道自己是谁。

“好了”，在Loki觉得快受不住的时候Thor说，“准备好了。”

当Thor抽出手指的时候，Loki觉得这空虚真可怖，他已经有点酸软，因为油膏润滑又很湿，但他仍旧渴望被充满，渴望另一个东西，是的，不要别的，他只想要他哥哥在他体内，贯穿他，弄开他，让他们的肉体与精神都熔铸一起，让他用那些弥漫爱意与承诺的低语惩罚他、谦卑他。

但这不是一个王者该说该做的，所以Loki不想了。

当他试图起身的时候感觉到了Thor炽热的身体压在他背上，那个硬挺抵着大腿他因畏惧而颤栗。

Thor的性器有女性小臂那么粗，Loki可从没见过那样的，也想象不出那会是什么感觉，他觉得自己不会够扩张适应得了——

“哦”，Loki喘着，他被分开腿瘫软在床上，“哦！”

 Thor刚刚塞了龟头进去，油膏辅助他突破了外圈的肌肉，但后面还有好长，他耐心地晃着臀部画着圈深入。

Loki把下唇瓣咬得渗血免得“哥哥”这两字溜出喉间。

他身上都是豆大的汗珠，Thor就用他嘴巴一路路拭去。

“你好紧”，Thor说，“希望我能适应。”

尽管他喘不上气，眼前一阵金星乱闪，Loki依然想放声大笑，他这辈子都不曾听见能够与之相较的断言。

他们手指缠在一起，在星辰的见证下交媾欢好，Thor吻着他脖颈，云雨起来纵是极乐世界也有痛楚。

他们旋律一致，伴随每次升起也有落下，每声呻吟也伴随有另一声喘息，Thor在他身体里，从头至脚地让Loki觉得被充满，被蚀骨销魂给弄得窒息，但感觉也很无助，如同他的身体不再是他自己的。

当Thor的高潮的热流灌满他的时候，皮毛的摩擦下Loki已经高潮了两次，他晕晕沉沉地趴在哪里，摸索着伸出指头擦拭着他哥哥的精液，感受着那粘在皮肤上慢慢变凉。

当Loki把指头触到他唇上的时候Thor叹息着张开嘴。

当Thor把Loki翻过来平躺舔舐着他参杂着酒浆与精液的嘴角时，此刻甜蜜得别无二致，“我爱你”，Thor再次说，声音粘稠，“留下来陪我，不要走。”

Loki睁开忽闪的双眼。

当然Thor爱他了，在这个微末渺小的世界里，除了他的王，他还有谁去爱？

现实缓缓在Loki眼前明了，他不该来这的。

“告诉我你的名字”，Thor问，他表情充满希冀而快活，“我现在都还不知道真是古怪。”

“这一切于你而言是古怪吗？”Loki沉思着。

Thor的温柔笑容变得迟疑，“不”，尽管他如是答但感觉依然是肯定的。

“我头发长长了”，Thor玩着Loki发尾的波浪问，“但你的头发从来不变，你没注意到吗？”

“我剪了”，Loki撒了谎。

自从Thor的流放在Asgard不过是过了三个礼拜，但在Thor的世界里，他头发长了六英寸。

Loki是很想躺在这里听着Thor的心跳，听着水流汨汨无所事事到永远，Loki想这样，但他嘴里只有苦涩可寻。

“你眼睛的颜色让我想起盛夏”，Thor说，“想起浩瀚无边的碧草绿叶，你记得夏天吗？”

 _ **闭嘴，闭嘴**_ ，Loki想， _ **闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴**_ 。

“你记得吗？”Thor大声问，声音发颤。

Thor觉察到他的不安轻抚着他面颊，“我很久没看见绿色了，除了你的眼睛，你把我留在渴求之中，但……”

Loki盯着他，恐惧着即将出口的话语，

“你觉得……？”Thor试探地，“如果，你不生气的话……”

“有话痛快点！”Loki说。

还未出口Thor的眼睛就已经流露了一切，“我能回家吗？”

终于来了。

 这不是第一次Thor如此问，但Loki以往都是心里暗笑作为答复，但现在，他意识到这地方快杀死他哥哥了，同时也在侵蚀着Loki残存的宝贵灵魂。

“我让你生气了吗？”Thor又问，“我唯一所想就是和你在一起，你就是我的家，你每次离开都让我觉得在死去。”

Loki的笑声嘶力竭。

但他只是咽下了自己的苦涩，从床上爬起穿好衣服，一语不发地抬脚走了、

Thor真是从来都不懂他。

……

……

……

尽管失落又迷惑不知道自己做错了什么，但下一次来访并没让Thor等的太久。

只不过访客换了人。

是个老头，花白的胡子，水桶般的腰，只剩的一只眼睛也是目光犀利，“Thor？”他从黑暗中步出问道。

当Thor认出他手握的是Loki的金色权杖时他站起身，不知自己该警觉还是放松，透过这玻璃墙壁他从未见过除Loki之外的第二个人，“你是谁？”他问，又指着永恒之枪，“这个怎么在你手里？”

陌生来客抬起下巴，这问话让他猝不及防，“你不认得你自己父亲？”随后他停住脚想想又说，“哦我想起来了，我一并拿走了你的记忆。”

好一会儿后Thor才放松肩膀，卸下敌意，这老头的眼神很熟悉让他期望，但这和Loki留给他的期望又迥乎不同。

随后，Odin把他迷途的长子带回神域，归还了他的记忆。

Thor有三天不曾开口说话。

当他终于走出房间的时候来到会议室面见他父亲，他问，“您是怎么找到我的？他告诉你的吗？”

Odin望着他，谨慎地措辞，“是Gungnir带我找到了你。”

“是他给您留下的Gungnir吗？”

Odin微微颌首，“看起来是，我醒来的时候看见她在旁边。”

看来Loki释放了他的囚犯，看起来如此，——他回家了，当然Loki没有听到Thor关于有Loki地方才是家的那部分陈词。

“我弟弟在哪儿？”Thor问。

Odin眼眸愈发深邃，他只是摇了摇头，讳莫若深，不知道他是不清楚还是根本不愿意说。

……

……

……

Thor在找Loki，但又毫无头绪不知找到的时候该如何面对那个混账东西，直到Odin再次陷入他的沉睡，Mjolnir冰冷的触感握在Thor手里，他才收到了第一个线索。

在夜幕低垂的寂静之中，Gungnir低语这埋藏许久的秘密，那秘密本该是他正式执掌王位之后才能透露于他的。

Thor还不懂这东西如何运作，但步骤也还简单，Gungnir回应了他的念头。

当他要求去见Loki的时候，忽地双脚拔地而起，离开了Asgard金碧辉煌的殿堂，陷入一片彻头彻尾的黑暗之中。

最开始，这黑暗让他以为自己瞎了。

自从他回归Asgard的之后，他的眼睛好久也适应不了这黑暗。

就在这虚无的时间空间里，他看见另一个世界，和Thor曾经的监牢一模一样，也是有座闪烁蓝紫色光芒的壁炉，环绕四周且不知源头、不知归处的溪水，——只不过里面的囚犯另换作了他人。

Loki正坐在那里看星星，他的皮肤就像中庭的满月般淡淡发光，肤色白皙一如月色皎洁，他看起来比任何时候都美，当他听见声音转过头来的时候，眼中的绿色再次让Thor想起了盛夏。

Loki吓了一跳，手里的书掉在地上也浑然不觉，“你是谁？你从哪儿来？”

Thor吃惊地张开嘴，好像有匕首刺入他胸腔，让他说不出话来。

他想着Loki在欺骗他的可能，毕竟这对于恶作剧之神而言手到擒来，但Loki看起来一点也不像他自己，比Thor印象中的任何时刻都要甜美，他好奇又惊喜，而不是一脸防备的惯常模样。

Loki就像个小男孩，Thor想到，就像他被怨恨和嫉妒扭曲之前的样子，就算他在假装，眼里的无辜天真也是伪造不了的。

“你真不记得我了”，Thor说。

这是个陈述句，Loki嘴里再没有一丁点他哥哥的气息。

他怎么能把他那番经历只留给Thor一人？那记忆已经印刻在他视网膜上。

Thor梦见他弟弟的阴茎，滑下他喉咙，味道既咸又甜，吸吮起来感觉很好，当他胀痛的坐起身，刚伸手摸第一下就射到了床单上，恍惚间还总是听见那不知流向何处的溪水声，在Loki给他塑造的世界里，当Loki不在的时候他诚然痛苦，但是当Loki在的时候，他又觉得自己从未有过那么鲜活，如今想来这感觉让他既留恋又恶心，但无论如何，Thor忘不掉那番记忆，如同个伤疤给反复解开总也愈合不了。

Loki该为他做过的一切付出代价，看起来他已经自作自受了，自从Thor发觉他弟弟孤身于此，怒火就平息了好些。

Loki看起来既年轻又迷茫，他头发长长了约有一英尺（≈30cm），披散在肩膀上绿云扰扰，他独居快一年了，那Loki是如何打发光阴？是否发狂做出些什么？Thor不想他那样生活。

Thor深呼吸定定神。

“你是谁？”Loki又问。

Thor有很多方式可以回答，他可以告诉Loki他的名字，说他们是兄弟。

但Thor认为他还没有那么仁慈。

“我是你的王”，Thor答。

Loki听了犹豫，虽然一动不动但身子瑟瑟发抖，但从他眼中看得出他并不渴求什么，他是有双饥民般的眼睛，但他渴求的不是食物、不是泉水，而是这个，——他想要陪伴，想要身份，想要一个可以倚靠的温暖身躯，他绞着自己手指忍着没有伸出手去。

才刚刚见面呢，Loki就已经崇拜他的王了，Thor是他的整个世界。

“或许是你在惩罚我”，Loki说，深思着声音低不可闻，他垂下头，“我经常想我都做了什么。”

Thor可以说Loki现今的处境都是他咎由自取，但他不想说，也许有朝一日他会妥协用Gungnir恢复Loki的记忆。

或许他不会。

当Loki抬起头的时候，眼眶里蓄满泪水温润有光，但很快泪珠滚落面颊，“我可以回家吗？”他胆怯又支离破碎的声音让Thor听了心痛。

Thor立马上前大步站在他弟弟面前，将那个颤抖不已的美丽身体紧紧地囚禁在他的庇护之下。

他用掌心捧起Loki的脸，感受着他皮肤的热切、凝望着他眼中的盛夏，以微笑着分开唇来作为回答。

……

……

……

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：所以失忆的基基就是雷1里面娇憨小公举留了长发的样子，淫性大作(¯﹃¯)


End file.
